supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Vampire (Between Angels and Demons)
The Alpha Vampire was the very first vampire and progenitor of all other vampires. He was one of the Alpha monsters captured and interrogated by Crowley and Castiel in their efforts to locate Purgatory. He escaped Crowley's prison and set up a new nest. History Early Life Powers and abilities *'Superhuman Strength': As a vampire over 13,000 years old, he is much stronger than all other vampires and some alphas. *'Superhuman Speed': Due to his age, he is incredibly fast. *'Superhuman Senses': Alpha Vampire's senses allow him to hear a whisper from over 800 feet away. *'Fangs': Their fangs are capable of destroying solid steel. *'Super Durability': *'Accelerated Healing': The Alpha Vampire can heal any wound almost instantly. Unlike normal vampires, it can also recover body parts that have been severed, although it takes some time and needs to drink a lot of blood. *'Immortality': The Alpha Vampire can live indefinitely. *'Species Detection': The Alpha Vampire could determine the species of an individual just by looking at it. *'Precognition': The Alpha Vampire has the ability to see flashes of the future. *'Telekinesis': The Alpha Vampire once caused an entire city to tremble. *'Flight': *'Werewolf Bite Tolerance': Alpha Vampire is highly resistant to werewolf bite, although it is still affected by it. *'Invitation Immunity': The Alpha Vampire can enter any human home without an invitation. *'Highly Advanced Progeny Calling': This call is much more powerful than normal and can cause offspring to vomit blood and suffer agonizing pain if they do not answer the call. In addition, he can call any vampire, even if it has been released by the creator. Weaknesses Harming *'Dead Man's Blood': Although still affected, it takes a lot of blood to subdue him and he can recover quickly. *'Garlic': Garlic is annoying to all vampires due to its keen sense of smell. *'Severe Physical Trauma:': Minor injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause some pain, but the Alpha Vampire can recover in a matter of seconds. *'Exsanguination': If the Alpha Vampire is completely drained of blood, it will be in a state of exhaustion, but will eventually recover. Drinking blood helps you recover faster. Killing Beings *'Higher Beings': Higher Beings as God, The Darkness, Death and Archangels can ease annihilate alpha vampire and therefore any monster. *'Eve': As his mother, Eve can kill him with ease. *'Leviathans': While he was able to push Edgar away twice during their fight, Edgar was very confident he would win and was able to overpower the Alpha Vampire and nearly killed him. Even with Borax the Alpha still failed to rip Edgar's head off. Sam predicted that in a fight, Edgar would "eat him alive" with little difficulty. *'Angels': It seems that even regular angels could smite any monster and therefore the alphas including the vampire one. Weapons *'Angel Blade': This blade could kill even angels so therefore it can kill any monster as they are weaker than celestials. *'Seraph Blade': *'Death's Scythe': It can kill anything. *'The First Blade': It can kill anything. *'Vamptonite': Vamptonite is fatal to all creatures that feed on humans including the Alpha Vampire. *'The Colt': The Colt can kill vampires so it can kill the Alpha, since this gun can kill everything except for 5 things in all of creation Others *'Sunlight': If the original vampire comes into contact with sunlight, his skin will burn and he will be severely weakened and die in a matter of seconds. *'Decapitation': Vampires can be killed with decapitation. Category:Vampires (Between Angels and Demons) Category:Alphas (Between Angels and Demons)